Who the Heck is Astoria Greengrass?
by hYpEravenclaw
Summary: She married the most loved and hated character in the Harry Potter series, and yet practically the only thing we know about her is her name. This is my take on the most significant insignificant character in the series, Astoria Greengrass. Chapter 4 is up
1. Arrival

**A/N- Okay, so this is my second fic and first attempt at a multi-chapter. It's about Astoria Greengrass, the girl who married Draco Malfoy. I think she's a very intriguing character because we know so little about her. She's two years younger than Malfoy, so the story starts at the beginning of the Trio's third year. **

"What were those things?" a small, golden-haired boy whispered softly. Like the others, his cheeks were stained with tears.

"I'm not sure," a dark haired girl replied. "I'm so confused about everything!"

Astoria hesitated, then said, "I think my dad told me about them once. They're called dementors."

"_Those_were dementors?" The boy gasped, his eyes wide. "Those are the things that guard Azkaban?"

"Azka-_what_?" cried the girl. Both Astoria and the boy looked at her strangely.

"_Surely_ you must know what Azkaban is," Astoria said slowly, disbelief etched in her eyes.

" I'm not sure about anything right now. My parents aren't wizards, you see," the girl admitted. Suddenly Astoria couldn't wait to reach the end of the lake.

"Wow," the boy gasped as the small boat neared the school. The enormous, black brick castle loomed over them, the light emitting from it both welcoming and terrifying. Astoria jumped onto the grassy edge of the lake at the first opportunity and quickly walked ahead. She wanted to get away from the girl.

As the first years trooped into the castle, they were met with a tall woman with gray hair pulled into a sleek bun. Though she had a slightly shriveled appearance, she gave off an imposing aura. 

As Professor McGonagall explained the sorting process, Astoria looked around her. She didn't need to listen; her sister and parents had already explained to her the arrival process.

"Which House is the best?" the dark haired girl whispered beside Astoria. She gave an annoyed sigh; the girl had been able to keep up after all.

Astoria paused, then whispered, "Slytherin, but don't expect to be sorted into it."

"Oh," said the girl, looking downcast. 

Astoria rolled her eyes, then said reluctantly, " Ravenclaw's not so bad either. It's a House that values intelligence."

"Oh," the girl said again, looking suddenly brighter. "What's the worse House?"

"Hufflepuff," Astoria answered immediately. "It's the House for the leftovers." A worried expression shadowed the girl's face, but Astoria did not offer any reassuring words. The first years were filing into the Great Hall. The Sorting was about to begin.

Cries of delight filled the air as the first years examined the ceiling. It was dark and cloudless, just like the sky.

"Wicked," the girl grinned. Astoria smiled too. 

Their attention was promptly ripped away as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. In one hand she held the longest piece of parchment paper Astoria had ever seen; in the other she held an old, patched hat.

"Adams, Liam!" the professor began loudly. The golden haired boy Astoria and the dark haired girl had shared a boat with quickly ran up to the stool at the front. The last thing Astoria saw on his face before McGonagall lowered the Sorting Hat over his head was a terrified expression.

The hat thought for a moment, then yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

"That hat just _spoke!_" the now awe-struck girl whispered beside Astoria.

She quickly quieted as the next first year sat on the stool, a tall, important looking girl.

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the Hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting continued for several minutes, until finally McGonagall called, " Farley, Emma!"

"That's me!" Emma exclaimed to Astoria before hurrying to the front of the Great Hall. 

Astoria could see the large grin spreading over Emma's lips even after the Sorting Hat slipped was slipped over. 

Only seconds passed before the Hat announced, "RAVENCLAW!"

Astoria watched as Emma skipped happily towards her designated table, and was surprised to find herself smiling. However annoying the muggleborn had been, Astoria was still pleased that she was content. 

There were only a few people whose last names ended with F, and soon Professor McGonagall was calling the Gs.

"Garland, Ryan!" 

"Green, Sarah!"

"Greengrass, Astoria!"

Astoria shuffled to the stool, wincing as the Hat slipped over her eyes. Though she was uncomfortable with the many eyes trained on her, Astoria wasn't nervous. Her family had already told her which House she would be in.

"_A quiet girl, aren't you?"_ Astoria didn't jump as she had seen so many other first years do when they heard the Sorting Hat whisper in their ear; she was prepared.

_"Yes, very quiet. And intelligent, as well. Loyal enough…"_

The Hat pause, before muttering, "_Interesting."_

_"_SLYTHERIN!" it called to the Great Hall. 

A polite applause followed as Astoria walked to the table decked in silver and green. She searched for a moment before finding an empty seat next to her sister, Daphne. 

"Congratulations, Astoria," Daphne smiled, giving her sister a brief hug. Then she grasped Astoria's shoulders, a serious tone suddenly in her voice.

"The dementors didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

Astoria brushed her cheek, which still displayed the ghost of tears, but shook her head. This did not fool Daphne.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I know Mum and Dad told me to sit with you, but… well… I didn't know there would be dementors on the train!" Daphne looked sheepish.

"Look, _please_ don't tell Mum about this. She'll have my head, I'm sure of it! Please, Astoria."

Astoria shrugged. "It's fine," she said softly, before turning back to the Sorting. She could feel Daphne beaming beside her.

The sorting continued for twenty minutes before the doors to the Great Hall opened, and three late students walked in.

"That's Potter and his friends," Daphne whispered to Astoria. "People say he fainted when the dementor entered his compartment. _Fainted_," Daphne snickered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly sat at the Gryffindor table before Headmaster Dumbledore began his welcome speech.

Astoria tried to listen, but most of her attention was focused on her growling stomach. Finally, Dumbledore finished speaking, and the feast began.

Astoria quickly filled herself to the brim with food as she listened to the chatter around her. Suddenly a great bout of laughter filled the air. Astoria looked up to see a pale, blond boy about the same age as Daphne performing an exaggerated impression of a fainting person. Across from her a pug-faced girl shrieked, "That's Potter!"

The Slytherin table howled with laughter. Astoria laughed too, but in the back of her mind she was remembering the horrible feeling she herself had experienced when the dementor prowled the train.

**A/N- So that was the first chapter! Want to share your feelings about it? Feel free to review! I'm open to criticism.**


	2. Introduction and Charms

**A/N- Before I start writing, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one. Thank you so much for giving me tips and encouragement!**

Astoria would always be eternally grateful for being born second. If she had been the eldest daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass would have named her Daphne. It wasn't that Astoria did not like the name Daphne. In fact, she thought it was very pretty. But there were thousands of Daphnes in the world, and everything else about Astoria already seemed to be so average.

Astoria was not a tall girl, but she would definitely not be considered short. Her skin was not a fashionable tan, nor an elegant pale, just a plain, fair color. Her hair had a soft peach hue and her eyes were brown. Not deep pools of chocolate, nor an entrancing golden brown. Just a simple, brown shade. She was pretty, in a modest sort of way.

Astoria had always thought her personality was boring. She was a quiet girl. Not exactly shy, just quiet. She wasn't rude, nor exceptionally kind, and she seemed to agree with everything everyone else told her.

But Astoria's name set her apart from everyone else. It was bold and different, and yet left you with a quiet feeling when you said it. It described her perfectly, and she had never in her life met another person whose name was Astoria. She prayed she never would.

And now Astoria announced her name proudly to the dormitory of excited Slytherin girls introducing themselves. The girls nodded and turned to the person whose bed wasto the right of Astoria's, a small girl with coal black hair and pale eyes.

" I'm Erin Selwyn," she said.

"Sakura Honda," introduced a pretty Asian with a rosy complexion.

"And I'm Vivian Witherington," supplied a short Slytherin with dirty blond hair. All this was said under the haughty gaze of Leslie Arlington, the tall girl who had been second to be sorted earlier that evening.

"We're all pureblood here, aren't we?" Leslie questioned suspiciously.

"As if we would be anything but," scoffed Erin. The other girls nodded.

"Good," Leslie smiled. Astoria quickly accepted the fact that she would be leader of the small clan. 

Leslie turned to Sakura and Vivian. "You're names are rather long, aren't they?" she suggested. "Why don't we shorten them to something? You know, give you a nickname. How about Sak and Vie."

"_Sack_?" Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust. 

"Okay, maybe we should just call you Sakura," Leslie admitted. "But you'll be Vie."

"Vie is good," Vivian said quickly.

"Good," Leslie said again, obviously glad she was able to take charge.

The next morning Astoria awoke to the sound of rain pattering on the window. She got up to find Erin already dressed. The rest of the girls were still asleep.

"Want to go down to breakfast?" Erin offered, keeping her voice low. "I'll wait for you to get dressed."

"Sure," Astoria replied.

The Great Hall was already buzzing with the anticipation of new schedules when Astoria and Erin entered. Astoria spotted Daphne talking to a girl with short, thick hair and the pale boy who had thought himself so hilarious last night. Astoria took a seat next to sister, with Erin following behind. 

"Good morning," Daphne grinned. "Who's this?"

"Erin Selwyn, nice to meet you," Erin offered her hand to Daphne. 

"Likewise," smiled Daphne. "This is Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy," she gestured to the couple sitting across from them. At that moment Pansy let out a high-pitched giggle. Draco was once again impersonating a swooning Harry Potter, much to the delight of the other Slytherins.

"Funny, isn't he?" Daphne asked her sister. Astoria shrugged and turned back to Erin.

"Good morning," yawned Leslie as she slid into the seat beside Erin. Sakura and Vivian sat across from her. 

"I found our schedules," Leslie said as she passed out the papers to each first year girl.

"What's first?" questioned Vivian around a mouthful of toast.

"Charms with the _Hufflepuffs_," Erin announced. Astoria groaned.

"Does anyone know the correct wand movement for this spell?" Professor Flitwick squeaked desperately to a rather bored class of first years. No one raised their hand.

"Come on, I just said it!"

"Isn't it _swish and flick_?" Erin whispered loudlyto Astoria. She shrugged, and Erin decided not to raise her hand. A moment later the Hufflepuff boy sitting behind the pair raised his hand.

"Is it… _swish and flick_?" he asked tentatively.

"Correct!" Flitwick cried excitedly. " Twelve points to Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuff smiled proudly as his housemates clapped him on the back. Erin scowled.

"Now, everyone pair up, you're going to try this spell hands on." 

As Flitwick turned around to get something, Erin leaned into Astoria and whispered, "Watch this."

Pointing her wand towards the Hufflepuff boy, Erin muttered something under her breath. Astoria watched with interest as the boy's face became steadily redder and redder until it was as bright as the peel of an apple. The boy didn't seem to notice anything.

Leslie caught sight of Erin's handiwork and laughed.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Sakura.

Erin grinned. "My cousin was doing it to me all summer," she explained. "It will wear off in exactly two hours."

Astoria stifled a snicker as Professor Flitwick shuffled by, giving the Hufflepuff a strange look as he passed.

**A/N- So there's chapter two. Not exactly very exciting, but I needed to introduce the rest of the first year Slytherins. If you review, you'll make my day!**


	3. Bad Day

Only weeks after the first day of class, Astoria was behind on homework. Severus Snape was the favorite of every Slytherin, and Astoria was no exception, but she did not understand why he felt obligated to assign outlandish essays every week. The commotion surrounding Draco Malfoy's arm did not help matters, either.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy pouted from her perch on a black leather armchair.

Draco, sprawled across a long sofa, winced, put on a brave face, and said, loud enough for the group crowded around him to hear, "Don't worry. I'll live."

Leslie and Sakura sent Malfoy sympathetic looks from the table they were working at. Astoria attempted to as well, but she was afraid all she threw at Draco was a grimace. She quickly turned back to her essay. It wasn't that Astoria didn't feel sorry for Draco. She would feel sorry for anyone who was brutally attacked by a hippogriff. She just wished he would recover quietly, in peace.

At that moment Malfoy let out a particularly loud moan, and Astoria almost simultaneously groaned.

"I'm going to the library," she grumbled, slamming her textbook shut and gathering her quills and inkwells.

"And I heard Harry Potter is _actually_ part dementor!" Erin whispered excitedly. "He just fakes all that fainting stuff to hide his heritage. In fact, I think he _may_ be in love with the one guarding the front gate."

Astoria nodded distractedly, thinking how much easier it had been to concentrate in the common room. She glanced down at her parchment paper. Three short paragraphs stared back at her.

"Erin, do you mind if I move to the table over there?" Astoria asked desperately. "I'm kind of trying to finish that essay Snape gave us, and-"

"Snape's essay?" Erin's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "That's not due until the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, well, unlike some people _I _can't scrape together a ten foot essay in one evening." Astoria growled through clenched teeth.

Erin's mouth dropped open. "You can't?"

Astoria threw her hands into the air in frustration. She quickly dumped her books into her bag and moved two tables over, leaving Erin with a rather hurt look on her face. 

Astoria was just getting settled when a loud squeal met her ears. Emma Farley, the muggleborn she had shared a boat with on her first day of school, was hurrying toward her, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Astoria!" she cried happily, bounding in front of the disgruntled Slytherin. "How are you? I haven't seen you weeks! Oh, are you working on Snape's essay? He's horrible isn't he?"

"Actually I-"

"Yes, completely horrible!" Emma spoke over Astoria's feeble voice. From her chair Astoria could see Erin raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, are you excited about the quidditch lesson next Thursday?" Emma continued. "I hear quidditch is really exciting! I was so upset when I missed the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, you know, and-"

"Excuse me!" A furious looking Madam Pince was making her way to Astoria's table. "If you girls are going to do nothing but chatter in my library than I suggest you leave! _Now_!"

"Hey-" Emma started, but Astoria was already leaving. Emma quickly followed.

"Astoria, I didn't mean to-"

"Look, I don't know what gave you the idea that you were welcome to come up and talk to me, but let me assure you, you're not!" Astoria's tone was positively vicious. She hoped she did not sound too surprised. "We're in separate Houses! And you're a- a _mudblood_!" Astoria looked at the ground quickly, regret seeping into her being.

Emma, however, just looked confused. "What on Earth is a-"

Astoria quickly stormed away, deciding the only place she would be able to complete her rather poorly worded essay would be by the lake. This would not have been such a bother had the weather not been sticky and humid.

Giving a deep sigh of relief, Astoria began gathering her supplies and completed essay, the setting sun reminding her that curfew was creeping upon her.

Upon entering the castle, Astoria found Daphne trailing behind a group of third year Slytherins.

"Hey Daphne!" Astoria exclaimed, speeding up her pace to catch up with her sister.

"Daphne, I- Oof!" Astoria closed her eyes as her head came into contact with something hard. She felt herself flying through the air and heard a number of books fall to the ground.

"Ow," she moaned, opening her eyes. She immediately wished she had kept them closed. Astoria had just ran head first into Draco Malfoy.

The third years who had been accompanying Malfoy quickly surrounded him.

"Are you okay, Draco?"

"Did she hurt your arm, Draco?"

"Do you need to visit the hospital wing?"

Astoria looked up to see a livid Pansy Parkinson glaring at her, and an embarrassed Daphne was shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help with your books," Astoria quickly offered, gathering Draco's textbooks into her arms.

Draco ignored Astoria and turned to the other students. "You can go on to the common room, I'll only be a minute."

The third years shrugged and walked away. Malfoy turned back to the mess of school supplies and began helping Astoria clean up.

"I'm so sorry, I really should have been paying attention to where I was going," Astoria apologized. Draco said nothing as he shoved rolls of parchment into his bag.

"I'm really sorry," Astoria tried again. Draco grumbled a bit.

Perhaps Astoria was still upset from the previous events of the day, or simply frustrated with the lack of response from Malfoy, because suddenly she found herself blurting, " I don't think your arm is really broken. You just like the attention surrounding it."

Draco finally looked up at Astoria, and, with anger in his eyes, said his first words to his future wife.

"Shut up, Astoria." With that Draco snatched his books from Astoria's arms and stomped away, leaving the disgruntled girl behind him.

When Astoria reached her dormitory in the dungeons, she was met with four intense glares.

"Erm… Hello?" Astoria greeted the girls uncertainly.

"Erin tells us you met up with a friend in the library this afternoon," Leslie accused, cutting straight to the chase. Astoria was confused for a moment, but then realization dawned on her.

"Do you mean Farley?" she asked incredulously. "No, you've got it all wrong, I-"

"Got it all wrong?" Erin cried. "You were talking with the mudblood like you were old friends!"

"Excuse me, _she_ was doing all the-"

"I didn't know the Greengrasses were blood traitors," Vivian snarled. Sakura nodded behind her.

"Fine!" Astoria cried. "I'll leave!" Without waiting to see her housemates' reactions, Astoria stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The corridors were empty when Astoria climbed out from behind the wall. Knowing she would have to be stealthy, she quickly but silently made her way above the dungeons. She did not know where she was headed, but she desperately wanted to get as far away from the others as possible.

Astoria traveled for ages, furiously holding back the sob pounding in her throat. Astoria hated to cry. Finally, she found herself at the tallest tower in Hogwarts, the Astronomy Tower.

Astoria found herself sitting down, looking up at the star filled sky. Above her the constellation Scorpius shined brightly. She stared at it for a moment, before a sob escaped her throat. Astoria could no longer hold her tears back. She no longer _wanted_ to hold her tears back. She laid her head in her arms and cried. 

And surprisingly, she felt good. It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Astoria stayed there for a good twenty minutes before standing up, rubbing her eyes, and strolling slowly to the dungeons.

"Astoria!" 

Four worried faces met Astoria when she entered her dormitory for the second time that night.

"Are you okay?"

"Did the dementors get you?"

"We're so sorry!"

Astoria stood still, shocked. "I-what?" she whispered weakly.

"Well, we obviously overreacted," Erin explained impatiently. "I shouldn't have even mentioned the library to the others!"

"We're sorry, Astoria!" Leslie cried desperately. "We didn't mean to accuse you of hanging around- you know- _that_ kind."

"It's okay," Astoria assured, hoping her eyes were not a betraying red.

"We're really ashamed of ourselves," Sakura admitted. "We know that you aren't a blood traitor. We were just alarmed."

"But when you stormed off, we were so worried," admitted Leslie.

"We thought you were kissed by a dementor," Erin said quietly.

"It's okay," Astoria laughed again. "I really wasn't that upset."

"Are you sure?" Vivian asked cautiously. Astoria nodded enthusiastically.

Seeming reassured, the girls blew out the lanterns and climbed into bed. Within moments they were asleep, with Astoria following, as she always did.

**A/N-Love it? Hate it? Have a strong craving for chocolate? Review!**


	4. Intruder

-1

**A/N- Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I directly quote Dumbledore in this chapter, so his words, and many of the characters, are not mine.**

The Slytherin common room was enjoying a peaceful evening. The first year boys were involved in a game of Exploding Snap, the fifth years were completing last minute homework, and most of the other students were chattering quietly. Astoria herself was curled in an armchair, absorbed in a book Erin had lent her.

Suddenly, Severus Snape burst into the common room. The Slytherins immediately quieted as his eyes swept the scene.

"Everyone report to the Great Hall." Snape's voice rang through the silent dungeon. "_Now."_

The students quickly began filing out of the common room, confusion reverberating through the group.

Astoria caught sight of Erin and swiftly caught up with her. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked hopefully, but Erin only shrugged.

When the Slytherins reached the Great Hall, they were met with the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and most of the staff. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the front. The children looked to him expectantly.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore explained. Astoria thought he looked different than normal. His face seemed to be aged with anger and worry, though his eyes sought to reassure his pupils.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge." Astoria turned to look at the seventh years standing beside the Headmaster. The curly, red haired boy looked extremely proud, while the big-eyed girl did not look so sure of herself.

Suddenly, the four dining tables were pushed against the walls, and comfortable looking sleeping bags replaced them.

"Sleep well," Dumbledore bid before leaving the Hall, being sure to close the door behind him.

The Great Hall was instantly alive with excitement. Erin grabbed Astoria's arm and dragged her through the crowd until the two came upon a group of first year Gryffindors.

"Do you know what's going on?" Erin inquired anxiously, all rivalry pushed aside.

One boy eagerly began telling the tale. "We were just going up to the common room when we found the Fat Lady gone, her portrait ripped to shreds!"

"It was Sirius Black!" a girl cut in, frantic with excitement. "He found a way into the school! And now the professors are trying to catch him."

Erin and Astoria paled. "Thanks," Astoria muttered quickly before leaving to find her sister. Erin followed behind her.

"Hey what's happening there?" she asked as she tugged on Astoria's sleeve. Astoria turned to see Erin pointing at Leslie, Vivian, and Ben, a first year Slytherin, surrounded by a group of second year Hufflepuffs.

"You let Sirius Black into the castle, didn't you?" Astoria heard one girl accuse as she and Erin neared the group. "You and all your other housemates!"

"What are you talking about?" Leslie cried fiercely. "We want him out just as much as you do!"

"Don't pull that!" a third year Ravenclaw cut in, joining the ruckus. "We all know Slytherins have got it in for everyone else."

"And _I_ thought Ravenclaws were smart," Ben scoffed.

"Listen here," hissed Erin, drawing her wand and pointing it threateningly at the opposing students. "Slytherin is the _best_, most noble House in Hogwarts, and we would never, _never_ stoop to helping a common criminal!"

"And yet You-Know-Who emerged from your House," a Hufflepuff snarled.

"Hey!" Percy Weasley was approaching the group. "Didn't you hear me? I just told everyone to find a sleeping bag. And I meant _everyone_!"

The students slowly dispersed, anger still simmering among them.

"Hey, Astoria!" Daphne called, running up to her sister. "Come on, let's find a sleeping bag."

Astoria followed her sister to a corner beside a number of other Slytherins.

"Is it true that Sirius Black is really here?" Blaise Zabini asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Erin confirmed. "He attacked Gryffindor Tower."

Draco Malfoy was furious. "I can't believe that even after tightening security, the old fraud Dumbledore _still_ managed to have his castle invaded!" he spat.

"It'll only be a matter of time before he's sacked," Daphne agreed.

"I will definitely be writing to Father," Draco growled.

Just then Percy Weasley called for attention. "Stop talking! The lights are going out!" The students brought their murmurs to a low whisper, but did not stop conversing even after the prefects had blown out the last candle.

"Daphne?" Astoria rasped in the darkness. Beside her she felt her sister turn to her.

"What is it?"

"What if Black finds us in the Great Hall? Will he… kill us?"

Daphne hesitated. "He's killed a lot of people," she said slowly. "He probably wouldn't mind killing a few more."

Astoria squeezed her eyes shut, willing the professors to find Sirius and throw him to the dementors.

"But don't be afraid," came Daphne's voice from the darkness. "The teachers and prefects would never let him harm us! And-" Daphne paused, and felt for Astoria's hand. "And _I _would protect you. No matter what happens, I'll protect you Astoria."

Astoria clasped her sister's hand tightly, the smallest of smiles flitting across her lips. The two girl slowly fell asleep to the unceasing hum of drowsy students, their hands never falling from their grasp.


End file.
